Scare
by Erry-kun
Summary: Dua orang laki-laki muda terus berlari, di antara ngeri dan rasa takut yang menyiksa diri. Suara-suara teriakan kencang terdengar memekik, menciutkan adrenalin. / Warning: Jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang Anda baca.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Scare (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC.**

**A/N**: Jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang Anda baca.

* * *

**Scare**

**.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

Di antara gelap gulita yang dingin mencekam, suara seperti longlongan serigala terdengar dari kejauhan. Jalan setapak kecil itu sangat sepi ketika bulan yang bercahaya putih tampak tepat berada di atas kepala. Kiri dan kanan jalan itu adalah lahan-lahan kosong tidak terurus, beberapa darinya ditumbuhi rumput liar yang tinggi-tinggi dan pohon besar yang mencuat keluar akar-akarnya.

Peluh membanjiri kulit, napas memburu secepat langkah mereka dipacu. Dua orang laki-laki muda terus berlari, di antara ngeri dan rasa takut yang menyiksa diri. Suara-suara teriakan kencang memekik, menciutkan adrenalin. Semakin lama suara-suara mematikan itu semakin keras, mengejar dari belakang.

Entah sudah berapa jauh, tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Bahkan daerah ini begitu asing, tidak satupun dari mereka tahu ke mana jalan kecil itu terhubung. Sendi-sendi lutut mereka mulai sangat nyeri, pun telapak kakinya yang terasa seperti dibakar. Tapi jika mereka berhenti untuk istirahat satu menit saja, tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Akashi-_san_, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Satu orang dari mereka rubuh, lututnya menumpu bumi. Menatap wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya, wajahnya tampak begitu pucat. Furihata Kouki menahan sebelah tangan rekannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Akashi Seijuurou secara refleks berhenti berlari, berbalik tepat ketika sebelah tangannya digenggam secara tiba-tiba. Dari situ dia tahu bahwa Furihata terus gemetar ketakutan. Mereka tidak punya banyak pilihan, mereka harus tetap berlari.

Beberapa detik dia terdiam, lalu suara-suara itu terdengar lagi semakin keras. Memekakkan gendang telinga, kedua tatapan mata Akashi melebar sampai batas maksimal, tepat ke belakang mereka di mana gemuruh itu berkumpul mengancam nyawanya. Haus akan raganya, haus akan kehancurannya.

"Kouki, berdiri, kita akan temukan tempat sembunyi!" Akashi berujar cepat, menarik-narik tangan Furihata yang menggenggamnya.

"Tidak, kakiku akan patah!" sorot matanya berkilat-kilat, menatap Akashi dengan tajam. Furihata tidak biasanya seberani itu, tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian. "Pergi dan tinggalkan aku! Kau akan selamat."

"Omong kosong," desis Akashi, tidak sabaran, tetap berusaha membujuk Furihata untuk berdiri dan pergi dari sana. "Sedikit lagi saja, bertahanlah! Kita akan sembunyi di pohon, mungk—"

"Tidak! Mereka ak-akan menemukan kita! Percuma saja!" dengan penuh penekanan, Furihata bahkan memotong kata-katanya. Iris matanya yang semungil biji semangka itu bergetar, sesekali melempar pandangan mengerikan ke sembarang arah. Dia bisa gila karena ini semua, karena rasa takut ini. "Pergilah, Akashi-_san_, nya-nyawamu terlalu berharga," sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, tatapannya melembut dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak tanpamu, Kouki," Akashi membalas, sementara kedua tatapan matanya tetap sesekali menatap waspada ke belakang di mana ujung jalan yang masih dapat ditangkap pengheliatannya tertutup rumput-rumput liar. Suara-suara yang mengejar mereka terus semakin kuat terdengar, Akashi benar-benar hampir kehabisan akal.

Di antara konflik dalam pikirannya yang terus menekan, Akashi tetap bergeming karena gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sama sekali tidak memperbaik suasana. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja Furihata mendekat kepadanya dan menarik ujung bajunya kuat. "Akashi-_san_! Li-lihat ..." Furihata menunjuk di mana objek yang semakin membuat tubuhnya gemetaran itu menatap keduanya tajam.

Seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam, menggeram dengan suaranya yang tertahan. Barisan gigi-giginya kokoh dengan dua taring besar tajam pada kedua sisinya itu terlihat mengerikan. Sorot matanya menusuk, dengan air liur yang menetes sesekali di ujung moncongnya.

"Kouki. Lari. Sekarang!" Akashi hanya mampu berbisik. Namun, penuh penekanan dan nada memerintah.

Mencengkram lututnya sendiri yang begitu nyeri, Furihata menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. "Ti-tidak ... tidak!"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan!"

"Pe-pergi, aku bilang! Selamatkan di-dirimu sendiri, Akashi-_san_!"

"Kau tidak pernah sekeras kepala ini melawan perintahk—ARGHH!"

Furihata membuka kedua matanya secara refleks, menatap secara pasti di mana Akashi tersungkur di tanah dengan seekor anjing besar menggigit betisnya. Mengerikan. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi ketika mulutnya terbuka lebar karena terkejut, tidak ada suara apapun keluar dari sana.

Akashi meringgis, ini mengerikan. Betisnya robek, dikoyak seenaknya dengan gigi-gigi itu. Ini mengerikan, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Otot-ototnya kaku, terlalu banyak tenaga dia gunakan untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Tulang betisnya terasa beradu dengan taring anjing yang tajam itu.

Tidak kuasa melihat, Furihata tidak tinggal diam. Melawan rasa ngerinya, Furihata bangkit dan mengambil batu besar seukuran kepala orang dewasa yang kebetulan dia temukan di dekat sana, mengangkatnya dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Maka dihantamkannya batu itu ke perut si anjing, berharap dia akan mau melepaskan gigitannya.

Lalu benar saja, batu itu sangat berat. Anjing itu terbujur kaku tidak berdaya tepat setelah beberapa detik dia meronta-ronta kesakitan. Akashi bangun terduduk, menatap sebelah kakinya yang bersimbah darah. Tetesan-tetesan cairan kental sewarna iris matanya itu menyatu dengan darah si anjing yang keluar dari moncongnya di atas tanah. Lukanya terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi ancaman sesungguhnya di belakang sana jauh lebih mengkhawatirkannya.

Sekarang suara-suara itu telah semakin kencang, langkah-langkah mereka di atas tanah mulai begitu jelas. Mungkin jaraknya hanya sekitar kurang dari lima meter lagi. Eksistensi mereka hanya tinggal tertutup tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh menutup area pengheliatan. Akashi berbalik cepat, memusatkan atensi pada Furihata yang berdiri kaku tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan, maka Furihata hanya balas menatapnya dalam geming. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Akashi merangkak ke arahnya, mendorong tubuhnya tersungkur jauh ke dalam lautan rerumputan kebun. Furihata terguling agak jauh dari sana. Lalu ketika sadar, dirinya sudah ada di tempat di mana dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan siapapun lagi kecuali semak-semak dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti keberadaannya.

Tepat ketika dia berhasil mendorong Furihata bersembunyi, saat itu pula Akashi pikir akhir hidupnya telah tiba. Dia tidak gemetar, tapi dia tidak siap berakhir seperti ini. Dari arah gemuruh yang mengancam nyawanya, dia dapat melihat jilatan api yang membara seolah memanggil-manggil namanya. Menginginkan nyawanya.

Lalu sekian detik kemudian mereka datang, tepat di hadapannya. Akashi pikir seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa seketika, degup jantungnya seolah berhenti sejenak ketika itu. Mereka menatap Akashi dengan lapar, tidak sabar untuk menghabisi nyawanya penuh rasa puas—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU BEGALNYAAA!"

"TANGKAAAAP!"

"BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAR!"

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**KOMPOS**

**HEADLINE NEWS: Berbekal Anjing Salah Seorang Warga, Begal Ditemukan Bersembunyi di Kebun**

CICAHEUM, KOMPOS—Seorang begal, AS (20), ditangkap basah warga di kawasan Cicaheum, Bandung, Jawa Barat pada Sabtu (28/03) malam. Begal yang mengaku sebagai ketua begal kawasan Cicaheum dan sekitarnya ini melancarkan aksinya di jalanan yang saat itu sedang sepi. Korban, Kagami Taiga (20), mengaku dirinya terpaksa mengendarai motor sendirian pada malam itu karena rumahnya jauh. "Kalau jalan kaki capek," tutur Kagami yang ditemui di kediamannya pada Minggu (29/03).

AS melancarkan aksinya dengan seorang rekannya. Aksi mereka hampir saja akan berhasil jika saja Kagami tidak berteriak meminta tolong dan memanggil warga sekitar. Dengan panik, AS dan rekannya meninggalkan motor dan kabur ke jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dilalui motor, masuk jauh ke dalam kebun.

Beruntung, anjing milik Kuroko Tetsuya (20), yang disenyalir mengidap penyakit rabies sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ini berhasil mengendus tempat persembunyian AS di kebun dan menggigit betisnya.

Sementara seorang rekannya melarikan diri, AS tertangkap. Warga yang hendak membakar tubuh AS dengan menyiram minyak tanah dan menyulut api dengan obor tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatannya. Warga memiliki alasan mereka masing-masing.

"Dia terlalu ganteng, saya tidak tega membakarnya," tukas Erry (17).

"Dia mirip teman lama saya, _ssu_!" ujar Kise Ryouta (20), ketua RT setempat.

"Entahlah, begitu saya menatap matanya, tiba-tiba saja kaki saya lemas dan saya jatuh ke tanah," tutur Aomine Daiki (20).

"Tidak selamanya begal itu dibakar," tukas Murasakibara Atsushi (20).

Warga akhirnya menyerahkan AS ke pihak yang berwajib. Kini AS ditahan di Polres Ujung Berung sampai penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Alih-alih memikirkan sang begal, warga berbondong-bondong memakamkan anjing Kuroko—yang telah berjasa menangkap AS—secara terhormat.

Sementara itu, rekan AS, FK (20) yang awalnya berhasil melarikan diri, akhirnya tertangkap di kawasan Antapani sedang menyamar sebagai supir angkot jurusan Antapani-Ciroyom.

FK ditahan di sel yang sama dengan AS dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. (ERK)

* * *

Gini, nih, kalau habis ujian otak saya emang suka sengklek. :"D maafkan Erry, Kang Sei, Kang Kou, udah saya nistain jadi begal :"D Maafkan yaaa ... bukan maksud apa-apa kok, _just for fun_ aja.

Terima kasih untuk Shachan yang sudah menyarankan saya bikin ff ini :"D saya senang membuatnya(?) muahahahah. Inspirasi ff ini ada di kaskus, judulnya 'Dua Lelaki'.

Okeee ... maaf ya atas ketidak layakan fanfic ini /nangis/ kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan, masukan saja ke kotak review... heheheh :3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~! XD**


End file.
